dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
Rubicante
(~◕‿‿◕)~ Rubicante ~(◕‿‿◕~) Rubicante (a.k.a. Scarmiglione on the forum), is usually a calm, friendly and cheerful person humanoid tentacle monster, except for the times when he's bored - then he sprouts tentacles and starts sexually harassing the surroundings. That's called "brightening the atmosphere". However, after meeting some very nice people (like KiDaDaDa!, who he especially loves, Aki, ♥Iza-Chan♥ and Orihara and Bluedude and Ellie and Seira and Ichi and Kasuka and bumDon and Takkun...)* he promised never to rape people for fun and now posts a friendly copypaste (-warmly hugs the whole chatroom with purple etherial glowing tentacles-) instead, trying to make people feel comfortable but ends up being misunderstood and has to fight off randomly appearing tentacle monster hunters. Ruby likes pantsu, ecchi, lolis and yuri, cookies, pistachio ice-cream, xxxHolic, Final Fantasy, spamming Aki, talking to KiDaDaDa, huggin whatever that moves and "blue attacks". He hates when there are too many people talking, when people aren't wearing cute panties, being mean or passive. He often shortens his posts to different forms of "Ku~u" when he's bored. His idols are Pedobear, Stephen Hawking, Greed and Butz Klauzer. His hobby is painting other's white panties with blue stripes. No longer. * this is an ALMOST complete list of Rubi's friends. Random acquaintances don't count. Notable properties, events and S.P.E.C.I.A.L.s Facts: Most of what Rubicante does is either stalking Aki or Izaya, being overfriendly with Orihara, Bluedude or KiDaDaDa, shapeshifting, spamming Ku~u or... Why, chatting. Rubicante has a 100% immunity to Blue-chan, for Rubicante weilds Pink-kun - a multi-purpose tool. It's prime form is a large, 35-inch dildo that sprays acid it draws from a barrel on Ruby's back. Pink-kun can aslo be turned into a flamethrower mode to roast facehuggers. Rubicante likes roasted facehuggers, but says that eating too much could cause cancer. Ruby often stalks Aki, who seems to be rather annoyed by him... Which doesn't bother him, though. As every pervert does, Rubicante has a collection of panties. He especially likes the rainbow-colored ones he stole from Aki who got them from Izaya who stole them from Dera. The collecton slowly grows, so beware... 'IMPORTANT!' Rubicante's tentacles Rubicante, while being a more-or-less human, has a huge set of tentacles sprouting from his back (that's why he's always wearing a cloak - to hide eet when they are not needed *_*). To be precise, Rubi has TWO sets of tentacles: one that he hid for good - the RAPE tentacles - and ones he uses all the time - the hugging ones. The hugging set consists of roughly 20 tentacles (sometimes it changes) and these tentacles can be used for everything - from sitting on them to blocking speeding cars. These tentacles are made of lulz and look like etherial. They can be gentle, and they can be tuff (>.<) , they are always glowing and they can stretch to great limits without losing their durability. To picture it better, they can crush a chatroom wall when used alltogether, and are gentle enough to harass a loli unnoticed. They also grow back once damaged, but please, don't make takoyaki from them Q_Q. Also, PLEASE, don't be afraid of them - they make nice blankets 8D Shapeshifting: Rubicante gained a bad habit of randomly changing his nicknames and icons when being bored and trying to amuse others. This more or less full list provides different masks that Rubicante could wear**: *'Ruby-chan (pink avatar) '- Rubicante reverts to his female self when he feels there's too little sexual tension and/or when he feels a bit like fooling around. Beware, however, as he also tends to put on this mask to lure unsuspecting men into his range and then kicking them in the crotch, causing terrible damage and massive pain. He finds it lulzy. *'Blueicante (blue avatar) '- Rubicante puts on this mask mostly when trying to flood rooms with blue icons and nicknames (which is known as "Blue March"). See below. *'Braginskiy (random male avatar) '- Rubicante puts on this mask for roleplay. See below. *'3 Э (pink avatar) '- Rubicante puts on this mask when he becomes "Pink-kun". See above. *'Yellowdude (yellow avatar) '- Rubicante puts on this mask when he gets bored or when he wants to produce some lulz (this works if Bluedude is speaking at the same time). *'Pedobear (black avatar) '- Rubicante puts on this mask when... Do ya really need an explanation? ** however, he can just randomly think up a new form, so, be on your guard The pantsu flight: This case happened on the 21 of June. Kalidor, seeing Ruby's love for panties, tried to distract him by giving a link to a certain video on youtube. The sight of panties outflying a jet plane caused massive brain damage and caused Rubicante to release all his panty collection. The collection, once realising it's freedom, flew away, causing some of the people in the chatroom to sustain terrible brain damage as well... Aki, whom Ruby later spammed with relative jokes, disconnected because of consequent headdesking and seemed to die of laughter... A bit. The Blue March a.k.a. The Blue Invasion: This flashmob always starts occasionally. The requirements are Rubicante and Bluedude present in one room. If the two get bored, Rubicante briefly disappears, only to return under the name "Bluedude.". He then starts recruiting more people to name themselves Blue(insert a part of their nickname) or Bluedude(1,2,3 or how many possible dots). Then he changes his name to Blueicante and provokes others to go spam other rooms with BLUE. There have now been two successful Marches. More are to come. Braginskiy Ruby is Russian, and thus, sometimes turns to a bit of roleplaying. He plays Ivan Braginskiy (Russia-kun from Axis Powers Hetalia), which is mostly calling bombers and giving everyone crates of vodka. When bored, Izaya roleplays as Natasha (Belarus-chan) and starts yandere-ing Braginskiy. Category:Users